1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment method.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical devices capable of treating cartilage are suggested as an excision device for treating living tissue in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-187617, for example. The surgical excision device suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-187617 includes a shaft and a distal end for tissue operation. A lumen is formed in the shaft. The distal end for tissue operation is formed at the distal end of the shaft and has a plurality of excision grooves and an opening through which the distal end communicates with the lumen of the shaft. The surgical excision device having the aforementioned structure rotates the shaft to bring the rotating distal end for tissue operation into contact with cartilage to excise the cartilage.
The surgical excision device suggested in Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-187617 rotates the distal end for tissue operation to catch the cartilage in the distal end, and excises the cartilage. In this process, it is easy for a surface of the cartilage after excision to become rough.